The Black Wolf & the Dead Rabbits
by Princesse Qatari
Summary: Dans un monde où les morts se relèvent pour dévorer les vivants, celui qui n'est pas prédateur est proie.  - Shayah Al Hayawan
1. Prologue : The wild girl

**Voici ma première fanfiction publiée, elle a été modifiée plusieurs fois mais je pense pouvoir être plutôt fière de cette dernière version. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'essaierai de ne pas dénaturer la série et ses personnages. Si vous sentez que quelque chose cloche par rapport à la série, faite le moi savoir et j'essaierai de le corriger du mieux que je peux. La saga The Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, en revanche, le personnage Shayah Al Hayawan m'appartient.**

**Une relation "Guardian" sera abordée très tôt dans l'histoire ainsi qu'une histoire d'amour en "Pairing"**

**Si vous lisez mon histoire et que vous l'appréciez, s'il vous plaît laissez moi une review ou envoyez moi un message privé, je vous assure que je ne mords pas ! Les reviews sont importantes pour les auteurs, pour que nous sachions ce que notre lectorat pense de notre histoire et de quelle manière l'améliorer le plus possible. Étant une débutante, vos avis et critiques sont d'autant plus importants pour moi ! Alors si vous aimez cette histoire, ou non, faites le moi savoir !**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

.

.

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

_Il s'agissait d'une petite fille, vivant dans un orphelinat plus que pourri, enfermée bien trop longtemps... _

_Celle-ci devint le pire cauchemar de la police d'Atlanta et de King County : Shayah Al Hayawan. Elle avait passé son enfance au comté de King County dont je suis le shérif. Enfin à l'époque, on étais encore gamin. Elle fut connue du service de police municipal à l'âge de 10 ans, pour avoir planté un couteau de cuisine dans les cuisses d'un homme soupçonné de pédophilie.L'année d'après, elle fut accusée d'avoir coupé la langue d'une de ses camarades parce qu'elle l'avait insultée de bête ne fut cependant pas envoyée dans un centre de redressement puisque la police n'avait trouvé aucune preuve contre elle. _

_Elle multiplia les mandats de ce genre sans jamais de preuve incriminante, et c'est à l'âge de 13 ans qu'elle rejoint le crime organisé. Je dirais que c'est là qu'elle a filé entre les doigts de la police. C'était le chef de l'Hôtel du Qatar lui même : Labeeb Al Nar un petit de fils-de-pute en costard, qui l'adopta. Ce qui étonna tout le monde puisqu'il n'était pas connu pour son instinct paternel. Il l'éleva et la considéra comme sa fille jusqu'à sa majorité où il lui donna des responsabilité : les États-Unis. Le patron de l'Hôtel du Qatar avait décidé de retirer sa personne du marché américain qui devenait trop risqué pour lui. _

_On ignore pourquoi, mais malgré les échelons gravi par la dame au fil du temps, elle resta vivre dans la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, avec un loup noir domestiqué, à tenir une quincaillerie et un bar. A ce moment là, Shayah avait sous ses ordres plusieurs milliers d'hommes, au bas mot. Elle trempait dans tout les buisness illégaux, trafics d'armes, extorsions de fonds, incendies criminels, fraudes, combats de boxe clandestins... Mais elle interdit à ses hommes le trafic de femmes, d'enfants et d'animaux. Elle déclara qu'il y avait une différence entre faire de l'argent et perdre son âme et rendit cette infraction à la règle passible de la peine de mort, pour l'individu, sa famille, et la famille de sa famille. _

_Une brave femme, hein ? Même si elle gérait toute les affaires de l'Hôtel du Qatar américain, elle restait mystérieusement intouchable. Elle multipliait pourtant les délits mineurs, histoire de satisfaire la police du coin, nous, et celle d'Atlanta où elle se rendait souvent pour affaire. Sa maison avait été fouillée, son téléphone mit sur écoute, ses hommes interrogés, ses proches soudoyés, mais rien n'y faisait. Cette nuit là, elle était détenue en garde à vue pour outrage à agent et possession d'arme blanche. Arme blanche qui n'était en réalité qu'un couteau suisse mais était suffisant pour la placer en détention un moment._


	2. Chapter I : The dead rabbits

**Un grand merci à Cathoux qui fut la bêta-readeuse de ce chapitre, ainsi que du prologue. Son travail m'a beaucoup aidé pour la version définitive !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de _The Walking Dead_ et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas, à contrario de Shayah. :)**

**Le groupe **_**Trapnest**_** ainsi que les cigarettes **_**Black Stones**_** évoquées dans le récit appartiennent à l'univers de Nana, qui lui même fut crée par Ai Yazawa.**

CHAPITRE I

_._

_._

_._

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, comme après une cuite phénoménale. Putain... Mon épaule me lance et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Je sors finalement de ma torpeur avant de réaliser que je suis dans cette bonne vieille cellule du département du shérif de King County. Au début, j'opte pour me rendormir et attendre patiemment qu'un de mes hommes paie ma caution quand je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai été jetée dans ce trou par ces deux cons de Basset et Don avant que ça n'arrive. Vu que Grimes, le shérif, n'est jamais revenu pour me faire sortir, je suis jamais repartie. Mais putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont laissée là ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

Si je me souviens bien... Le commissariat s'est fait attaquer ? Par qui ? Les italiens ? J'avais entendu des bruits bizarres dans la cellule d'à côté. Le mec de l'autre cellule avait ensuite littéralement sauté au cou de Don qui conduisait le vieux Taylor en salle d'interrogatoire. Le flic était tombé raide mort, d'hémorragie ou un truc du genre. Et puis l'autre pouffiasse de Patty Taylor s'était mise à attaquer Leon. Je la voyais de dos, dans sa blouse d'infirmière turquoise pleine de sang, s'attaquer au flic comme une putain de folle possédée, sous les yeux affolés de son père. Walsh était ensuite intervenu pour lui décoller une balle dans le crâne et elle s'était aussitôt rétamée sur le sol. Je me souviens m'être marrée sous le regard méprisant du vieux, leur demandant quelle était la came que prenait la blonde... Si j'avais su que ça ne faisait que commencer... L'adjoint au shérif était ensuite parti à l'hôpital rendre visite à Grimes si j'ai bien compris. Il avait ordonné à son subalterne, Basset, de me surveiller ainsi que les deux autres détenus. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, j'assistais à leur mort. Putain... Don s'était... Putain ! Il plantait ses dents dans la chair de son ancien partenaire, avant de la lui déchiqueter. Il plongeait ensuite ses mains dans les entrailles de Basset et avalait ses organes en faisant des bruits de mastications. C'était quoi ce délire, sérieusement? J'ai des haut-le-cœur en y repensant... C'est comme ça, que ça a commencé... Je le regardais et voyais son regard vide, froid, et ses yeux vitreux comme recouvert d'un liquide blanchâtre. J'avais d'abord cru délirer. J'avais paniqué, gueulé, puis essayé de sortir de ma cellule mais le seul résultat fut qu'il s'était mit à avancer vers moi. Je reculais alors qu'il passait ses bras à travers les barreaux de ma cellule. Je m'apprêtais à lui mettre un coup de pied retourné, pour au moins l'assommer lorsqu'une de ces choses sortie de nulle part, m'attrapa la jambe. J'ai perdu l'équilibre, me suis cognée contre le mur et pouf ! Trou noir.

Et me voilà qui reprend conscience dans ma cellule grisâtre et peu éclairée ne me permettant même pas de me situer approximativement dans la journée. Je lève la tête à la recherche d'une issue, cette fois en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Droit devant moi, l'un des anciens flics de garde dévore l'autre, accompagné de quelques civils. Des civils ? Des Humains ? Des morts ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? On est pas dans _The_ _Running_ _Dead_, merde ! Les gens ne bouffent pas d'autres gens, les morts ne se lèvent pas et les humains ne se décomposent pas sur place ! Je nage en plein délire, c'est pas possible. On m'a droguée ? Je vérifie toute trace de piqûres sur moi et essaie de sentir les effets de toute substance, sachant pertinemment que personne ne m'a droguée. Ce à quoi j'assiste est bien réel, palpable : le monde s'écroule devant moi et je ne peux faire. En plus, j'ai vraiment la dalle.

Réfléchi, Shayah, réfléchi... Le seul moyen que j'ai de m'échapper est de me procurer ces foutues clés pour ouvrir la cellule. Petit problème : Don, qui les détient, s'est reconverti en revenant cannibale. Tandis que je me triture les méninges à la recherche d'une idée pour m'échapper de ma cage, le flic lève la tête vers moi. Tétanisée par la vue de son regard vitreux, sa langue pendante et sa chair en putréfaction, je réprime un couinement avant de reculer lentement. Apparemment déterminée à faire connaissance avec moi, la créature se met debout. Merde, ça sent pas bon... J'ignore franchement comment, mais il avance vers moi, tendant ses bras déboîtés et poussant des bruits bizarres. Une fois devant les barreaux qui me séparent de lui, il passe les membres à travers eux pour m'atteindre. Après quelques secondes à le fixer dans les yeux, pétrifiée, l'une des pires idées de ma vie me frappe : si je peux récupérer l'arme du flic, je dois le buter et prendre ses clés pour enfin me casser d'ici. Mais ça ne va pas être facile tant que _môsieur_ continuera d'agiter ses bras. J'ai besoin d'une arme... tranchante ? À défaut d'avoir encore mon couteau suisse, la seule chose qui peut légèrement blesser quelqu'un et que j'ai sur moi, c'est des talons _Chanel._ Quel cliché ! La femme qui se défend avec sa paire d'escarpins plates-formes 12cm tout en évitant de se salir avec le sang... C'est vraiment pas mon style. Pourquoi est-ce que je porte ces talons aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ? Moi, l'éternelle amoureuse de paires _Nike_ en tout genre... M'enfin, c'était une bonne chose, qui aurait cru qu'ils me sauveraient la vie ? Trêve de bavardage, je me déchausse alors, puis me concentre quelques secondes pour prendre mon élan. Chaussure en main, j'enfonce le talon métallisé dans la poitrine de l'ex-flic. C'est une blague ? Il ne sourcille même pas ! Le sang coule, le talon est enfoncé presque dans sa totalité, mais ce fils de pute continue de bouger ! Putain mec, tu comptes vraiment pas canner là ? À ce moment, je repense à Patty, Shane avait essayé de lui tirer dans la poitrine mais seule la tête avait fonctionné... Alors que j'ai baissé ma garde un instant, il attrape mon bras et tente de le bouffer. Je lui assène un coup de poing dans le crâne qui le fait se cogner légèrement contre l'un des barreaux de la cellule avant de recommencer de plus belle à m'attaquer. Me débattant de toutes mes forces, j'attrape ma deuxième chaussure pour finalement lui planter directement dans le crâne. L'instant suivant, il tombe à la renverse et s'étale sur le sol. Tss ! J'ai bien cru qu'il me boufferait le bras. Oh putain... il allait vraiment me le bouffer... c'était pas une blague !

Évidemment, une merde n'arrive jamais seule : tout ce remue-ménage a attiré ses amis les morts-vivants qui se dirigent maintenant vers moi. Je saisis l'arme du flic avec grande précaution, au cas-où il déciderait que c'est vraiment pas son jour pour mourir et reviendrait à la vie. On sait jamais. Fort heureusement, le colt S&amp;W M86 de l'agent de police a encore quelques munitions. Je prends ensuite les clés de la cellule qui sont accrochées à la ceinture de l'homme. Par sécurité, je choisis de tirer d'abord dans le crâne : une méthode qui vient de faire ses preuves. Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit. Si ces choses sont bien comme dans... Non, c'est ridicule de dire ça. C'est sûrement des malades échappés d'une secte ou d'un asile, c'est forcément ça. Après être sortie de ma cellule, sans prêter attention aux deux morts à terre, je récupère rapidement mes affaires entreposées sous le bureau du shérif, dans la pièce adjacente, avant de me diriger vers la sortie principale. Sauf qu'une dizaine de ces créatures est postée devant le commissariat, errant sans but. Bon, j'ai beau avoir une bonne paire de... Hum, être courageuse, je vais pas me jeter dans une foule de ces choses avec si peu de munitions. Je fais demi-tour et longe les murs du couloir jusqu'à arriver aux toilettes dans lesquelles une petite fenêtre à peine suffisante pour s'y glisser, m'attend patiemment. J'essaie de l'ouvrir mais elle ne daigne pas bouger d'un millimètre. Je déchire mon débardeur et l'enroule autour de mon poing avant de fracasser la vitre et me faufiler à l'extérieur.

Argh ! La lumière du jour agresse mes pupilles et je m'en cache de ma main droite. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans les parages pour comprendre ce qui se passe : vide. Pas un chat ! Bon, d'un côté j'ai jamais vraiment été fan de la plupart des gens de la ville mais de là à me retrouver toute seule... Aussitôt je pense à une chose : joindre mon père et mon parrain... Je sors de ma poche mon _Iphone_ et essaie d'appeler Baba. Un puis deux puis trois... Une dizaine d'appels plus tard sur tous les numéros de mon père, je tente ma chance avec mon parrain. Après avoir composé son numéro, je me rends compte que le réseau m'a lâché brusquement. Bizarre. Cette merde _d'Apple_ vaut pas son prix. Heureusement, ma maison est pas très loin du commissariat, je m'y rends donc sans attendre. Sur la route, je constate avec effroi l'ampleur des dégâts : il y a des mares de sang partout, les maisons sont barricadées, les magasins pillés, les voitures abandonnées...

Par chance, je suis pas une petite nature, parce que marcher pieds nus dans la rue c'est plus ce que c'était ! Il y a des bouts de verre, des douilles et du sang partout. Je passe devant ma quincaillerie, adjacente à mon bar, lorsque j'en vois l'état. Merde... Tout est dévasté, l'enseigne métallique noire dont les lettres « _Wild_ _Moon_ » brillaient autrefois, aujourd'hui à moitié renversée, ne tient plus que sur les quelques fils. Les vitres de la quincaillerie sont brisées en milles morceaux et je peux voir qu'à l'intérieur les étagères ont été pillées. Mon atelier annexé au commerce, dans lequel je m'adonne à la mécanique n'est pas en meilleur état. Les voitures en réparation sont bousillées, encore plus qu'avant ! Cette quincaillerie dans laquelle j'ai passé tellement de temps, à m'évertuer à bricoler des armes avec des matériaux irrécupérable. Chacune de ses heures passées la tête enfouie sous ces voitures dont la carrosserie n'était plus qu'une fine couche de métal, dont les freins avaient été rongés et dont le moteur me suppliait de mettre fin à son existence. Toutes ses heures passées, sous la chaleur de l'été, à chanter sur du _Trapnest,_ un groupe de pop-rock, le corps recouvert de cambouis et de sueur. Alors que je fumais des tonnes de _Black Stones_ et que je me donnais corps et âme au morceau que je chantais... Je me sentais bien, je me sentais libre. Ah, mes cigares, j'y ai toujours tenus pour la simple raison que c'est Baba qui m'en a fait fumer un pour la première fois alors que j'avais 17 ans à peine. Je me souviens de la réaction de mon parrain lorsqu'il m'avait vue fumer, son visage était devenu rouge et il s'était mis à hurler dans toute la maison, furieux, lui reprochant à mon père de vouloir faire de moi, un mini lui. En y réfléchissant, c'est peut-être ce que je veux devenir, aujourd'hui encore. Un mini El Nar. Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Il est craint de ses ennemis et pourtant tellement aimé de ses hommes. Nombreuses furent les fois où je les ai vus se sacrifier pour sa sécurité, ou même pour son honneur. C'est un sacrifice que j'ai toujours été prête à faire, dès l'instant où il m'a adoptée et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je lui dois ma liberté, il m'a tout offert alors que je n'ai absolument rien à lui donner en retour...

Souvent, nous passions quelques heures au téléphone alors que je tenais le bar. Lorsque j'avais pas de travail à faire, il s'assurait que j'allais bien et que je ne manquais de rien, puis nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi. Tout ça sur des lignes sécurisées, mais, parfois, il laissait son numéro s'afficher, juste pour laisser le FBI se languir de lui lorsqu'il était au Qatar. Un homme qui aime les risques, qui aime la folie, c'est un homme comme ça, mon père.

Devant mon domaine de plusieurs étages, entouré de barrières en acier, se trouve une bonne trentaine de ces macchabés en train d'essayer de faire tomber la palissade protectrice. On se croirait presque à un concert de Boys-band pour ados pré-pubères ! Ils semblent attirés par quelque chose. Par quelqu'un ? Shado ! Je comprends vite qu'ils sont attirés par les hurlements poussés par mon loup. Je décide donc de faire le tour, escalader la clôture et d'entrer par la porte de derrière en les évitant méticuleusement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je parcours les longs couloirs de ma maison jusqu'à ma chambre pour le retrouver. Grâce au ciel, il est encore vivant, bien intact et vraisemblablement heureux de voir que moi aussi. Je le prends dans mes bras et lui fais signe de se taire, il rameute tous les monstres du coin ! J'attrape un sac contenant une paire baskets de course _Nike _et en enfile une paire noire.

Comme tout criminel qui se respecte, j'ai un packtage déjà préparé en cas d'urgence du genre problème judiciaire. C'est un sac de sport rempli d'armes, de clopes et de couvertures et un sac à dos avec des vêtements et de la bouffe pour Shado et moi. Après avoir pris les sacs, je suis partie au sous-sol, dans le parking, pour prendre la voiture qui semble le plus s'adapter à la situation : un 4x4 tout terrain blindé avec vitres pare-balles. J'ai chargé mes deux Colt Double Eagle en acier doré, fais monter Shado à mes côtés pour qu'il ne me quitte pas d'une patte et démarré la voiture. Comme c'était à prévoir, le bruit de la porte du garage qui s'ouvre attire l'attention des mangeurs de chair et ils se sont tous mis à s'entasser devant nous. Se poussant les uns les autres, leurs membres déboîtés s'emmêlent, leur peau tombe en lambeaux et leurs yeux semblent morts, – et l'sont d'ailleurs certainement –, ils essaient de briser la vitre de ma voiture sans grand succès. Un sourire sournois aux lèvres, j'appuie sur l'accélérateur et enclenche le levier de vitesse, faisant crisser les pneus et percute le groupe de morts-vivants qui s'agglutine devant moi. La plupart ne parvient pas à s'accrocher à la voiture et les autres finissent écrasés. Une fois loin d'eux, je prends mon téléphone et essaie à nouveau d'appeler Baba et Big D, sans succès. Je tente ensuite ma chance en allumant la radio mais le résultat reste le même. Pas de réseau, pas de radio, tout va bien, ce n'est pas l'Apocalypse, Shayah, pas du tout ! Heureusement j'ai un stock de Talkie-walkie dans la boite à gants, mais seul Baba en possède un et il est à San Francisco actuellement. J'ose espérer que les choses sont différentes là-bas bien que ça me semble impossible.

En avançant vers l'autoroute j'entends les cris d'une femme bien vivante qui se fait encercler par ces monstres. À ses côté, un jeune garçon hurle vainement sur les trois monstres qui lui tirent les bras jusqu'à presque les arracher. Je reconnais les deux individus après un court instant à les regarder... Juste avant que l'une des créatures se mette à dévorer l'épaule de la femme, j'arrête la voiture et décoche une balle dans le crâne des trois morts-vivants. La femme me lance un regard de détresse, encore secouée par l'attaque puis s'agenouille auprès du gosse pétrifié. Derrière eux, le long de l'avenue principale de King County, un troupeau de plusieurs dizaines de ces monstres avance vers eux.

« S'il vous plaît... supplie-t-elle »

S'il y avait bien une poignée de personnes que j'aurais pris le temps d'aider aujourd'hui, ces deux-là en faisaient bien partie.

« Montez. »

Son regard s'illumine d'une lueur d'espoir et ils grimpent dans mon véhicule. Une fois installés, je démarre en vitesse en direction de la nationale. Je sais pas où est-ce que je vais, ni ce que je fais. Je suis pas préparée à ce genre de situations, je suis préparée à une cavale improvisée, une visite surprise chez un associé endetté, mais pas à des monstres errant dans ma ville ! Lori, l'épouse de Rick, est la première personne vivante que je rencontre depuis mon réveil, alors elle a intérêt à me fournir des explications.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel ! Putain de sa mère, ils ont essayé de bouffer ton gosse, Carl putain ! Il est même pas un peu appétissant, même pour un cannibale ! Oh j'me sens mal... Carl, ça va ? lui demande-je sans baisser le ton colérique de ma voix. »

Un soudain mal de tête me prit. C'est vraiment le moment rêvé d'attraper un mal de tête dû au stress... Je pose ma tête sur le volant, une seconde, tenue par mes deux mains tout en essayant de me calmer. Alors que Lori tend sa main vers moi comme pour m'aider, je lui adresse un regard en coin, la décourageant. La brune est mince, plutôt grande et élancée. Son visage est fin et ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux me font penser à ceux d'une biche apeurée. Cette femme ressemble à n'importe quelle américaine banale, celle qu'on croise au marchand de journaux ou au magasin de disques. J'ai jamais compris ce que Rick lui trouve... C'est comme avoir mon parfait contraire assis juste à côté de moi. L'opportuniste que je suis me dit aussitôt qu'elle ne me serait pas d'une grande aide dans ce merdier, mais ma conscience intervient pour me rappeler qu'elle n'est autre que la femme de mon meilleur ami, mère de Carl, un gosse dont j'avais essuyé la merde du cul tellement de fois que je ne pouvais pas le laisser crever au bord d'une route.

« Merci beaucoup Shayah, vous avez sauvé la vie de Carl et la mienne, lance-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

\- T'étais avec Carl... lui réponds-je en allumant un cigare bien mérité.

\- Vous aviez toujours contact avec Rick ? me demande-t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture.

\- Disons qu'on peut plus vraiment se côtoyer en public, on est pas dans le même camp tous les deux.

\- Oh je vois... Je dois dire que ça fait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vue, plaisante-t-elle, Rick me parlait toujours de vous malgré tout.

_Ça t'arrangeait bien de plus me voir._

\- Ah ouais ? Mais attends une minute, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de ton mari au passé ? Il a claqué ? »

L'épouse de Rick baisse la tête, et se met à pleurer silencieusement. Ce geste me suffit comme réponse et je reste silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la route. Je déteste les gens qui pleurent aussi ouvertement, ils ne voient pas que ça met les autres mal à l'aise ? Le shérif était mort... Merde, Rick était mort ! Je veux dire, quoi qu'on puisse croire à première vue, j'aimais vraiment ce putain de Grimes. J'avais connu Rick avant Shane au lycée. Il était en dernière année quand je venais de faire mon entrée à l'école après un vide scolaire de plus de quatre ans. Rick et moi, on a un peu sympathisé et j'ai fini par beaucoup traîner avec lui et à fortiori avec Shane. On s'est un peu perdu de vue quand il a rencontré Lori, même si je voyais toujours Shane. J'avais presque oublié Shane... J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort lui aussi...

Elle relève ensuite la tête, arborant un faux sourire comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns ont été épargnées de sa queue de cheval et se déposent sur son visage. Sa peau claire et légèrement rosée est recouverte d'éclaboussures de sang, laissant imaginer qu'elle a dû tuer quelques-uns de ces mangeurs de chair avant que je ne la rencontre.

Ma copilote me raconte comment ça a commencé pour elle, se foutant totalement que je ne lui ai pas posé la question. Je la laisse me conter son histoire alors que j'observe la route silencieusement. Où est-ce que je peux aller ? Mon chez-moi le plus proche est celui de Macon. C'est sûrement pas si mal là-bas. Comme-ci elle avait lu dans mon regard, Lori me demande :

« Où est-ce que vous comptez vous rendre ?

\- J'sais pas. Macon peut-être, ou Anniston, si j'y arrive.

\- Les autorités disent de nous rendre à Atlanta pour pouvoir évacuer tout le monde et isoler les cas de contamination. Il y a un centre de réfugiés là-bas.

\- Me retrouver avec des militaires ? Non merci. Et toi, tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

\- S'il vous plaît, avoue-t-elle, Shane doit sûrement me chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Déposez-moi à la station la plus proche et il me rejoindra.

\- Shane... Il est vivant ?

\- Oui. Il m'a appelée pour me dire de faire mes bagages et l'attendre près de la station-service. Oh, vous deviez vous en faire pour lui étant donné que...

\- Non, il peut se débrouiller tout seul et il est armé. »

En voyant que je souhaite pas vraiment m'attarder sur le sujet, Lori se tait jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à destination, à peine cinq kilomètres plus tard. La station-service est totalement abandonnée, seule la carcasse d'une voiture y gît près des pompes à essence. Sans m'attarder, je m'arrête et déverrouille les portes. Je fouille dans ma boite à gants pour ensuite sortir un revolver calibre 22 – autrement dit une arme de bonne femme – , et le donner à Lori.

« Je ne sais pas me servir de...

\- C'est pas grave, la rassure-je, c'est juste en attendant Shane.

\- D'accord, accepte-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion. Merci encore, faites attention à vous et ne vous faites pas mordre !

\- Mordre ? répète-je, confuse.

\- C'est comme ça qu'ils vous contaminent.

\- Euh, bon à savoir. Allé, fais attention à ton fils, lui lance-je alors qu'elle referme la portière. »

Je pars alors vers Macon, tandis que la femme et son fils attendent Shane, main dans la main. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Les gens vont juste, survivre ensemble dans des camps de réfugiés jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement intervienne ? Pff. Me voilà qui espère compter sur le gouvernement maintenant. Ils sont sûrement dépassés. Un gouvernement entier entassé dans une maison blanche, un président paniqué dans un bureau ovale, une paire de fesses sur un siège en cuir, un index posé sur un bouton rouge. C'est _le_ moment ? Je pense pas. J'espère pas. Le Pentagone l'a sûrement caché dans une base navale, histoire qu'il ne risque rien. J'en suis même certaine, puisque _môsieur_ est au-dessus de nous, pauvres humains. Rien à foutre des États-Unis, je dois trouver un moyen de joindre Baba et Big D, autrement que par téléphone. Ah, si seulement les pigeons servaient encore de messagers, ça m'aurait bien aidé.

Shado qui était jusqu'à présent allongé sur la banquette arrière se relève pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je vois dans son regard doré une certaine détermination, il est prêt à s'attaquer à cette nouvelle vie. Il a accepté les choses bien plus vite et aisément que moi, instinct animal oblige. Je comprends aussitôt une chose. C'est à présent la seule chose dont je suis certaine : les deux prédateurs que nous sommes sont prêts à tout pour survivre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et pour me le permettre, le seul endroit où je peux aller est mon appartement là-bas, à Macon. C'est mon plan B, un endroit où me réfugier en cas de pépin, quand je veux ou dois m'éloigner de King County. S'il y a bien un moment adéquat pour y aller, c'est maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, je réussirai à m'y rendre et pourrai m'y installer pour un moment. Il doit bien y avoir de la bouffe et de quoi survivre dans toute la ville, non ? Ah... Moi qui déteste rester seule...


	3. Chapter II : The wolf wounded

**Shayah m'appartient, en revanche l'univers de **_The Walking Dead_** appartient à Robert Kirkman. **

**Le groupe de rock**_ Trapnest,_** ainsi que le marque de tabac **_Blackstones_** cités dans cette fiction appartiennent à l'univers du manga/anime Nana, qui lui même fut crée par Ai Yazawa.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

.

.

.

Chapitre II

Trois mois plus tard.

« Va t'faire Killer, j'veux pas me réveiller !

\- Réveille-toi, fais pas chier. Shado a encore pissé devant la porte ! rétorque mon colocataire tout en me lançant un coussin en plein dans la gueule. »

Putain... J'veux vraiment pas me réveiller, mais on dirait que j'ai pas le choix. Je sors doucement de ma torpeur, saisie par l'odeur nauséabonde de la pisse encore fraîche de Shado. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, et c'est sûrement pas Kenzo qui nettoiera. Je me relève difficilement, me frottant les tempes pour essayer de soulager ma migraine virulente. Après m'être étirée avec la grâce d'un grizzly, je me lève en direction de la salle de bain. Grattant l'arrière de ma cuisse frénétiquement, je m'accoude aux bords du lavabo grisâtre et place mon visage face au miroir fissuré de l'armoire à pharmacie suspendue au-dessus. Merde... J'ai une mine affreuse, comme tout les jours de cette foutue vie. Ça fait trois mois aujourd'hui, exactement trois putains de mois. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux noirs et ébouriffés par ma nuit agitée – et mon manque d'hygiène – le long de mes mèches jusqu'à atteindre la teinte écarlate de ma teinture permanente. Ils sont longs, arrivent au bas de mon dos d'où la couleur rouge naît au milieu, à peu près au niveau de la lanière du soutif'. J'ai opté pour cette coloration tendance juste avant l'épidémie, elle a quelque peu ternie depuis mais j'aime toujours le résultat. Je glisse mes griffes dans mon cuir chevelu pour me masser, ce qui est sensé me détendre mais me fait un mal de chien. Après avoir retiré les saletés coincée dans ma crinière, j'ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie et me verse un verre d'une de ces bouteilles d'eau trouvées y a quelques jours. Fait chier, cette eau pue les égouts, j'ose espérer qu'elle en vient pas. Je tourne la tête vers la porte vitrée de la baignoire, tâchée de sang et de restes d'entrailles. Le bruit des ailles frétillantes des mouches à cadavres me titille les oreilles mais j'ai finalement fini par m'habituer à _leur _présence ici...

Un gémissement aigu me sort de mes pensées, c'est Shado qui m'attend sur le seuil de la porte en me fixant.

« Killer t'as rien donné ? demande-je à la prunelle de mes yeux avant de hurler. T'aurais pu lui donner quelque chose, sac à merde !

\- J'suis pas la SPA moi, qu'il se serve, grommelle Killer au loin.

Très drôle, pense-je avant de partir dans la cuisine servir dans un seau son repas matinal à Shado, qui se dépêche de l'engloutir. Je tourne la tête et voit par dessus le comptoir de la cuisine que l'homme est allongé sur le matelas au milieu du séjour qui nous sert à présent de chambre. Dans sa main droite, une _Blackstones_, qu'il laisse se consumer sans grande attention, répand une douce fumée dans tout l'appartement.

\- Tu gaspilles, mec. Mauvaise nuit ?

\- Comme d'hab, ni meilleure ni pire. Toi ?

\- J'avais chaud, c'était insupportable.

\- Tu m'étonnes, vu comment tu me colles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, j'ai besoin d'affection, blague-je avec un sourire légèrement provoquant.

\- Ce serait dommage que j'en profite pas alors, me répond-il en m'invitant à le rejoindre et tendant sa clope. »

Je m'installe au creux de ses bras, emportant avec moi le pli de la couverture qui dépasse. Ma tête confortablement posée sur son épaule alors que le reste de nos corps part dans des directions différentes, formant un angle presque droit. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, les caressant d'un va et vient réconfortant alors que je reste silencieuse tout en fixant le plafond. Les dalles, autrefois blanches sont jonchées de trace d'humidité et de fissures, c'est désolant. Notre appart ressemble au squat de jeunes junkies fauchés. Celle du coin de la pièce, entre le couloir et la cuisine est branlante, et chaque claquement de porte en fait tomber quelques poussières. Évidemment, ni Killer ni moi ne comptons les nettoyer. Cette poussière tombe comme celle d'un sablier, mesurant le temps. Ce temps qu'il nous reste avant de devoir retourner le sablier et recommencer un cycle.

Au centre de la pièce, recouvrant les restes de ce qui fut jadis un lustre, mon colocataire a choisi d'installer mon affiche du groupe _Trapnest_ sur laquelle on voit la chanteuse tenir un 9mm, entourée des musiciens. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de la brune, est-ce quelle aurait pût se douter qu'elle finirait comme ça ? Elle est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Encore pire, elle est sûrement revenue d'entre les morts pour dévorer les autres membres de son groupe. Réduite à l'esclavage par son instinct et sa faim de chair humaine. Est-ce que le savant le plus fou aurait pu prédire que ça arriverait ? Mon père a eu beaucoup de personnes que je qualifiais à l'époque de « savants fous » à son service, pendant plusieurs années. Mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu prédire ça... C'était impensable.

« Alors, ton nouveau tatoo te fait mal ? m'interroge Killer, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Non, t'as fais du bon taf, lui réponds-je en montrant mon bras.

\- Un motif tribal avec une lune... T'es vraiment obsédée par tout _ça_.

\- La ferme, c'est toi qui m'as demandée de choisir. »

Il y a quelques semaines, après avoir trouvé lors d'une de nos « sorties shopping » tout l'arsenal du tatoueur, Killer a insisté pour le laisser m'en faire un. Faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment confiance en ses talents de tatoueur, même si c'était son métier avant tout ça. Finalement, j'ai opté pour des sortes de larges motifs tribaux s'étendant de ma clavicule à mon poignet droit, en plus des deux pattes de chien que j'ai déjà sur le haut de la poitrine.

Je pose ma main sur le masque en métal de Killer en le regardant. Ah oui, j'oubliais, Killer n'a pas de visage. Enfin, il n'en a plus. Quelques jours après mon arrivée à Macon, un énorme incendie a eu lieu à quelques pâtés de maison de chez moi, dans un immeuble pas très grand. J'ai aussitôt couru pour sauver veuves et orphelins piégés dans l'immeuble en flammes et les sauver d'une mort certaine.

Je plaisante. Je comptais regarder le feu se consumer et brûler tout les mort-vivants qui s'approchaient mais Shado en avait décidé autrement. Il avait senti quelque chose à l'intérieur et s'était mis à courir vers le bâtiment. C'était là que j'avais trouvé cet imbécile de Killer étalé par terre et inconscient. Quand j'avais vu son état, je me suis dit qu'il était impossible qu'il soit vivant, son visage entier était brûlé ainsi qu'une partie de son cou. J'allais partir mais ce salaud a commencé à laisser échapper une quinte de toux étouffée par la fumée. Je l'ai donc sorti de là puis emmené chez moi. Malheureusement pour lui, mes piètres, voir inexistantes connaissances en médecines ne suffisaient pas à lui raccommoder le visage. J'avais fais tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, j'ai mis de l'alcool sur la brûlure, ce qui l'a brûlé encore plus. J'ai mis du coton dessus pour enlever le sang, ça a collé. En vérité, la seule chose de bien que j'avais faite était de le caler dans la baignoire et l'arroser d'eau froide. Il resta donc en convalescence pendant plusieurs jours avant de reprendre connaissance. Il m'avait ensuite indiquée quoi faire, étant ancien étudiant en médecine. Malgré tout ce que j'essayais de faire, son état était lamentable. C'était vraiment un miracle, qu'il soit non seulement en vie, mais aussi toujours voyant. Ses lèvres étaient brûlées, sa peau calcinée ressemblait à celle d'un fruit trop mur et il a senti la merguez cramée pendant des jours entiers. Le pauvre avait pleuré lorsqu'il s'était vu dans le miroir pour la première fois. Le jour suivant, il vu accroché à mon mur plusieurs masques de super-méchants de BD et mangas, frappé par la fausse bonne idée du siècle, il enfila un masque de tueur et l'adopta comme nouveau visage. C'était un masque en métal de la forme d'un visage humain normal, entièrement lisse, avec des grands trous pour les yeux et une plus petite fente pour la bouche, une croix rouge bâclée et sanguinolente avait été rajoutée par mes soins sur la partie basse du masque en diagonale. Ça donnait un côté « badass ». Depuis qu'il l'a essayé, Killer ne l'a plus jamais retiré, même trois mois plus tard. Mise à part cette petite anomalie – que je trouve particulièrement sexy, allez savoir pourquoi – il est plutôt bel homme. C'est vrai que quand on a plus de visage, c'est pas très difficile de paraître sexuellement attirant pour une femme en manque de sexe. Surtout que j'ai toujours eu tendance à me défouler dans le sexe quand je suis stressée ou nerveuse, et j'étais très très stressée et nerveuse au début de l'apocalypse...

Bien visibles derrière son masque, ses cheveux sont épais et châtains foncés. Sa peau est plutôt mat, légèrement moins que la mienne, et ses yeux d'un brun profond. Il fait un peu plus d'1m90 et se marre à me rappeler mon petit 1m60. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il n'était pas vraiment musclé et plutôt gringalet, mais à force de tuer le temps sur les machines de sport de mon appartement, il a pris beaucoup de muscle et est beaucoup plus impressionnant.

Après être restés une bonne demi-heure allongés, je vois Shado tourner autour des fenêtres, ce qui signifie que le jeune loup s'impatiente et veut sortir. Je replace ma brassière de sport _Nike_ et me met à la recherche de ma combinaison de mécano gris foncé. Je glisse mes jambes dedans puis noue les manches autour de ma taille, effleurant l'une des plus imposantes de mes cicatrices. Sur le mur fissuré, des râteliers de fortune ont été installés par les soins de Killer et occupent la place de mon ancien porte-manteaux mural. Chacun a son râtelier « attitré » pour y entreposer ses propres armes, puisque nous n'utilisons pas les même. Killer utilise ses machettes et des armes blanches, couteau de boucher et même un poing américain plein de pics acérés – que j'ai toujours voulu lui piquer, mais il ne me laissait pas y toucher. Quant à moi, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les fusils d'assaut et mes deux armes fétiches, mais j'aime aussi utiliser les explosifs en tout genre. À mon grand dam, les quelques bijoux de ce genre que je possède sont réservés pour les cas d'urgence uniquement, vu que c'est pas le top niveau furtivité, mais ça reste plus efficace que les armes face aux hordes. Et enfin pour la discrétion et les sorties sans trop de risque, j'ai un pied-de-biche long de 65cm, ça défoule bien plus quand on fait éclater un crâne...

Je saisis mes deux Colt, les jugeant suffisant pour une simple vérification des fortifications et des épouvantails. J'allume une cigarette, ouvre la fenêtre puis la tient pour Shado avant de sortir à mon tour. Après avoir descendu les escaliers de secours de l'immeuble, on arrive au premier étage, se laisse tomber, atterrit sur le bitume pour ensuite nous rendre près des barricades. Sur les murs en briques brunes, des pancartes larges avec les lettres « AUCUNE AIDE » et « RETOURNEZ D'OÙ VOUS VENEZ » marquées en rouge sont accrochées bien à la vue de tous. Tout autour du bâtiment, des barricades constituées de contre-plaqués et de tout autres matières solides empêchent les morts de rentrer en cas d'attaque. Je longe le trottoir couvert de boue jusqu'à arriver à un ancien feu de signalisation auquel est ligoté un rôdeur, bien qu'il ne rôde plus vraiment maintenant. Je vérifie ses chaînes avant de passer aux suivants, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Ceux-là sont accrochés à un lampadaire, au bout duquel étaient suspendues quelques têtes coupées qui, pour la plupart, bougeaient encore. Si tout ça ne suffit pas à éloigner les vivants, c'est vraiment qu'ils cherchent les problèmes ! Pour empêcher les morts d'entrer et en attraper quelques uns, Killer a confectionné une sorte de piège. Le mort-vivant s'approche puis s'emmêle les pieds dans un tas de fil barbelé, trébuche pour atterrir dans une benne à ordure et une boîte en carton remplie de brique accrochée au lampadaire par ces mêmes fils lui tombe dessus. La plupart du temps, ça fonctionne bien et on décapite le marcheur avant de faire monter son corps chez nous. Grâce à _eux_, la gamelle de Shado est pleine pendant quelques jours.

Après vérification, je constate que c'est bon. Rien n'a l'air de clocher et les rôdeurs restent plutôt loin de l'immeuble. La benne est pleine d'ordures tout ce qui a de plus normal, mais aucun zombie n'est tombé à l'intérieur. C'est pas bien grave, l'un d'eux étant déjà étendu dans ma baignoire à attendre que je le découpe en morceaux. Je décide donc de remonter à l'appart', espérant pouvoir prendre une douche bien méritée. Alors que je tire sur l'échelle rétractable pour emprunter les escaliers de secours, j'entends un hurlement provenant de la rue d'en face. Je prends un peu de hauteur pour pouvoir identifier la source de ce bruit par au-dessus des murailles, lorsqu'il s'intensifia. Alertée, la dizaine de rôdeur alentour se dirige vers le bruit lorsque deux personnes qui semblent presque déjà mortes, sortent du bâtiment d'en face. Ils ont l'air de former un couple, ou ce qu'il en reste. La femme est vêtue de ce qui ressemble à une robe de mariée blanche pleine de boue, déchirée jusqu'à mi-cuisses et a le visage et le corps recouvert de sang sûrement vieux de plusieurs semaines. Le jeune homme au visage fantomatique est derrière elle, portant une chemise blanche maculée de sang et déchiré de toute part. Quel spectacle pathétique, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a gardé sa robe de mariée ? S'attacher autant à son ancienne vie est aussi stupide que pitoyable. Je sors de ma ceinture multifonction mon talkie-walkie gris et appuie sur le gros bouton rose pâle pour entrer en communication avec Killer, détenteur d'un autre de ces petits engins.

« Tu devineras jamais ce que je suis entrain de voir, ricane-je doucement.

\- Hm ?

\- Un couple, l'une est habillée d'une robe de mariée et l'autre d'une chemise et d'un bas de smoking...

Il se met à rire de la même manière que moi avant de reprendre un peu plus sérieusement.

\- J' descends. On va aller vérifier les pièges de Forsyth St. »

Reprenant mon sérieux, je réprime mon rire avant d'acquiescer à l'ordre de mon interlocuteur. Je range mon talkie-walkie et balance la cigarette que je gardais au coin de mes lèvres, tout en regardant le couple, intriguée. Les deux amants fixent la mini horde de morts-vivants qui s'approchent d'eux et, au lieu de fuir, l'homme tend les bras en position de crucifixion. Sa femme qui vocifère presque machinalement, lui jette un regard résigné avant d'imiter son geste. Oh merde... Ils comptent se faire bouffer, juste comme ça ? Quel gâchis, ça aurait fait de la viande fraîche pour Shado. Pourquoi ils se tirent pas simplement une balle ?

Inutile de dire que les mangeurs de chair se sont faits un plaisir de sauter sur le jeune couple qui fermait les yeux, comme si on allait seulement leur retirer une dent de sagesse... Vraiment stupide... À l'instant même, il se sont mis à pousser des hurlements de douleurs et à se tordre, la femme essaie finalement de fuir mais est rattrapée par l'un d'eux. Après avoir observé quelques secondes la vie de ces deux inconnus se terminer pour de bon et finir dans l'estomac décomposé des rôdeurs, je m'agenouille à la hauteur de Shado et lui offre quelques caresses de réconfort. Il a l'air d'avoir compris que deux repas viennent de lui passer sous le nez, pauvre petit père. C'est peut-être pas très intelligent de notre part de le nourrir de viande de marcheurs me direz-vous, il pourrait attraper des maladies bizarres... Mais c'est toujours mieux que de le laisser crever de faim, il a besoin de plus de viande que nous tout en continuant à manger des fruits et autres sources de vitamines. Ça dure depuis trois mois et il ne montre aucun symptôme, à part une pisse dont l'odeur est meurtrière. L'infection ne touche sûrement que les humains, enfin c'est ce que j'espère...

Surprise par un bruit de fracas dans mon dos, je brandis mon arme en me retournant. C'est Killer qui atterrit derrière moi. Sa flasque de vodka en main, il me met une légère tape dans le dos avant de me tendre un pied-de-biche.

« Et ils sont où, nos deux jeunes mariés ?

\- T'entends pas les rôdeurs bouffer ?

\- Ah... comprend-t-il avec une légère grimace avant de répondre. Des Noces Funèbres... laisse-t-il échapper avec une voix qui se voulait effrayante, me rappelant les films d'horreur à petit budget.

\- Blague pourrie, tu m'dois une clope, lui réponds-je l'air victorieux en avançant. On y va ?

\- Elle était pas pourrie ! »

Nous nous lançons dans un débat sur ses blagues douteuses, puis sortons tout les deux du périmètre sécurisé en nous faufilant entre deux bennes à ordures en fer qui nous servent de portes. Les rôdeurs encore en train de manger ne nous prêtent aucune attention, ce qui nous permet de nous rendre au piège le plus proche, installé devant le _Nowhere Bar. _En y repensant, on a eu de la chance d'être venus ici, on a pu faire le plein d'objets utiles au _Horton's_ _Drugstore_, de vêtements plus qu'il n'en faut en pillant le _The_ _Red_ _Zone_ _Georgia _et_ le Kum's Fashion._ Ce qu'il nous manque, c'est les médocs, l'hôpital étant blindé d'infectés et les supérettes ayant étés pillées durant les premiers jours de panique.

Après avoir vérifié la plupart des pièges du périmètre, on décide de faire une ronde pour couvrir plus de terrain, histoire d'inspecter l'état de la ville. Shado en profite pour pisser sur tous les poteaux qu'il rencontre tandis que Killer ramasse des machins et des trucs plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Je me baisse pour ramasser un sac à main renversé par terre lorsque l'animal se met à renifler le sol, titillé par quelque chose.

« T'as sentis quelque chose mon grand ? le questionne Killer sur ses talons. Allé, va chercher !

\- Il t'écoutera pas, intervins-je alors que j'inspecte le sac à main, il écoute que moi tu l'sais. Oh ! Du maquillage... Ça me manque. »

Le loup m'adresse un regard interrogatif tout en semblant me montrer du museau une certaine direction. Tout en le regardant, je tends ma main gauche, la paume tournée vers le haut et passe vivement ma main droite sur celle-ci. Shado comprends directement le signe et se remet à renifler le sol de plus belle. Je viens de lui donner l'ordre de suivre la piste qu'il a trouvé, grâce à l'un des signes que je lui ai enseigné quand il était plus jeune. On fait une belle paire tout les deux, hein ? Prudemment, je commence à tresser ma chevelure pour ensuite l'enrouler en un chignon bien épais. Petit à petit, Shado nous fait traverser de petites rues, passer entre des immeubles abandonnés pour finalement déboucher sur Inkston Avenue. Sur le chemin, on rencontre en tout une petite dizaine de marcheurs dont Killer et moi nous sommes occupés sans peine alors que Shado se contentait de les éviter, obnubilé par sa piste. Mon prédateur préféré nous emmène alors sur le trottoir d'un supermarché, peut-être qu'il a senti des survivants avec des choses intéressantes ? On avait bien besoin de médocs... Alors qu'il est à quelques mètres de nous, il monte sur le cadavre d'un pick-up, pour finalement faire face une supérette et se mettre à aboyer puis grogner progressivement.

En une fraction de seconde, cette petite promenade banale a réalisé l'une de mes plus grandes peurs. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds lorsque j'entends un bruit de frottement de l'air si caractériel que je le reconnais immédiatement. À cet instant figé dans le temps, une odeur de sang envahi instantanément mes narines pour remplir mes poumons comme un gaz toxique. Quand je dis figé dans le temps, ce n'est en réalité qu'une fraction de seconde qui me permet de réaliser, mais pas d'agir. Ma mâchoire se crispe jusqu'à grincer et avant que je ne réagisse, j'entends mon loup pousser un cri faible. Vacillant, il essaie d'avancer juste avant de tomber du pick-up et d'atterrir sur le macadam, qui se vit recouvrir d'une tâche sang.

Merde qui est-ce qui lui a tiré dessus ? Merde !

« Vas-y, j'te couvre ! hurle Killer en se mettant à couvert derrière un la carcasse d'une camionnette »

Sans réfléchir, je me précipite vers Shado et m'agenouille au sol, percutant le bitume de plein fouet. À terre, j'essaie de relever Shado qui présente un problème à la cuisse. Ce bruit que j'ai cru entendre. Non, que j'ai entendu, ça ressemblait trait pour trait au bruit inaudible que fait un sniper silencieux, rien qu'un frottement de l'air vif avant de piquer sa cible. Qui a tiré ? Oh, je vais bientôt le savoir. Ce chasseur ou je-sais-pas-qui allait faire connaissance avec le canon de mon Double Eagle. Non, je serais plus inventive, je vais le faire souffrir et c'est Shado qui le bouffera. Parce que Shado s'en sortira, il s'en sort toujours. Un chasseur ne peut pas l'abattre, surtout pas devant mon nez. Je suis sûre que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, un chasseur avec un fusil de précision, sûrement un SVD à la vue de la faible détonation.

« Où est-ce qu'il est touché ?

\- Je... balbutie-je sans quitter la bête du regard.

Je constate avec surprise que ce n'est pas une balle qui l'a touché. J'ai pensé directement au sniper, sans même imaginer qu'il puisse s'agir d'un carreau en métal. Planté dans sa cuisse, un peu plus bas que la queue. C'est sûrement moins grave que ce que je pense alors. Un archer en plus de ça ? Oh non. Non. Shado pose sur moi un regard empli de douleur et essaie vainement de se relever alors que je retiens mes larmes. Je n'arrive pas à le voir comme ça.

\- Shayah ! réitère Killer

\- Cuisse gauche, lui crie-je, c'est une flèche !

\- Une flèche ? Putain... O.K., ça veut dire que le tireur est par... »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, arrêté par quelque chose. Je tourne légèrement la tête dans sa direction, regardant par dessus mon épaule pour voir que deux silhouettes s'approchent lentement de notre position. Je me lève aussitôt, placée devant Shado qui essaie de se relever et grogne en direction des deux, oreilles baissées, dans une attitude menaçante. Par réflexe, je sors mes armes pour parer à toute éventualité. Ils ne marchent pas comme des rôdeurs, ils marchent normalement. C'est donc des humains, c'est donc les tireurs. Les deux silhouettes semblent être celles de deux hommes, l'un plutôt trapu et le deuxième plutôt maigre. Tous deux ont une arme appuyée sur leurs épaules. Je vois que l'un d'eux a une arbalète et je braque mon arme, prête à faire feu. Je ne distingue pas leurs visages qui sont encore trop éloignés de moi, cachés dans l'ombre d'un building avoisinant. Lorsqu'ils sortent de la zone d'ombre, la lumière du soleil les inonde brusquement.

« C'est suffisamment près, ordonne Killer avant de rajouter : enfoirés. »

À la seconde même où je vois son visage, je reconnais le vieil homme trapu, dont l'épaisse barbe poivre et sel est trempée de sueur. Déconcertée, je baisse mon arme.

« - Shayah ? s'exclame le vieil homme, interloqué. »


End file.
